Operation Friendship (Original)
by Mr Faceless
Summary: Part of "Operation Friendship" original chapter. The story was written in 2014-2015.
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to share how "Operation Friendship" was supposed to look like originally.**

 **This is one of the original titles (or rather one of the parts), which are still stored on my computer, but you likely will not see, because I have decided to make this story different.** **So. Firstly, initially in Equestria we had to get Shadow and Tails. Yes, again without Sonic. Why? Because it would be boring. How Shadow and Tails got in Equestria? Read the prologue to the current incarnation of "Operation Friendship", but there was no humor. Solid drama and cynicism, as I love to write.**

 **A warning. Characters were made in anthropomorphic form. Average height 150 cm.**

 **Actions take place fourteen years after the events of all the Sonic games, and three years after the events of MLP.**

* * *

-\\\\-

Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie shone shocked muzzles, viewing area, where was a pile of felled trees. Flash was standing in front of them, holding a spear, shining a stern look on his face.

"Who could have done this?" Rarity asked.

Twilight shook her head and looked at her worried attractive face, "I wish to know the answer to that question!"

"The answer to that question!" Was heard a low and dark male voice "Will show itself soon!"

Ponies' eyes widened, and then they looked at each other. They slowly turned to face the voice source. Aside fallen trees, behind which were seen two large red eyes that devoured ponies from the inside.

Twilight frowned, then took a few steps in the direction of the stranger, "Who are you?" She shouted.

"I am a lost soul who is looking for way back home!" The voice replied calmly. However, Twilight is not felt relieved. on the contrary, she was scared. For the first time in her life she was really scared. That voice just threw her into shivers. But she did not let emotions take over a top. She bared her teeth violently, then spread her wings.

"Whoever you are!" She shouted, "You're under arrest for the attempted conquest of Equestria and for kept at bay our world!"

"Kept at bay?" Calmly replied the voice, "But, no! Your sources significantly let you down!"

Twilight grinned even more, "Stop talking!" She shouted, "Come out!"

The voice fell silent, then his eyes slowly disappeared into the forest darkness.

"Do not you dare to run!" the mare shouted again.

"What makes you think ..." the voice spoke again, that made Twilight to feel nervous "... that I was going to run away?!"

Suddenly all four heard footsteps. Steps going through bursting branches lying around in the woods. The four nervous, then they all moved back slightly.

"Go back!" Twilight ordered once the steps grew louder. Rarity and Pinkie obeyed, then took a few steps back. Flash, however, remained standing in place, squeezing his spear in his hand even more. A few moments later came out of the trees a mysterious figure. Outwardly, he looked like a little of their people, but it was higher. Much higher. It was a man dressed in a white suit, black shirt and black shoes. On his hands were wearing white gloves with gold rings on his wrists. He was all black color, with prominent red stripes on his hair. His hair looked like huge needles that are only among the hedgehogs and porcupines.

Slowly and calmly, dark being walked around in an arc, looking down at his feet. It seemed that he went for a walk and totally ignored all external stimuli. But this is only seemed. He raised his head and looked toward the ponies most severe look that they could meet all of their lives. Enough to those scared gasped and stepped back slightly. A few steps later, a man stopped at one place, then fixed his eyes in the direction of ponies. He did not utter a single word, and made no movement, looking in turn at Twilight, then at Flash, then at Rarity, and then at Pinkie Pie. None of them did not utter a single word as if expecting a blow, or something else. However, the next stranger did was put his hand into the pocket of his jacket. Ponies gasped again, then Twilight and Rarity stood in a fighting stance and charged their energy in their horns. Flash pointed a spear in the direction of the stranger, trembling so hard that it seemed the earth trembled under his feet.

But the dark hedgehog, arching eyebrows, just took out a pack of cigarettes with a cigarette lighter, and then showed it to ponies for they calmed their nerves. The guys felt a slight relief, then straightened up in their growth, and frowned. Except for Flash, who continued to tremble, clutching both hands on his spear. At that time, it was the only thing that could protect his life. Dark creature shook his head before stick a cigarette in his mouth. Having hide a pack of cigarettes back in his pocket of his jacket, he lit a lighter and lit a cigarette. Then he removed the lighter in the pocket of his jacket, fixing his stern and focused look on ponies, looking them in turn, as a predator who chooses the victim.

However, all this time, either Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, or Flash made no a single movement. They just looked at the mysterious stranger with a focused look, waiting for the one who took the first step. Deathly silence reigned between them. For several minutes, a dark the hedgehog and ponies, exchanged glances. Not a movement, not a single word. It started a psychological attack. Each of the five, who are now standing here checked each other fortitude. But little girls are inferior to what the dark hedgehog in the psychological resistance. Of course, they feel in danger, but did not allow emotions to take control over them. They all looked into the dark hedgehog's eyes, meeting with his stern gaze. He looked back at them, not even blinking and slowly smoking a cigarette.

But there was one person who stood closest to the dark hedgehog, felt fear, and how his emotions began to take the upper hand over him. He trembled slightly, frowning at the dark hedgehog, and fiercely baring his teeth at him. He pulled his spear end pointed at the dark hedgehog, and the sweat rolled down his face. It was clear that Flash was held from last forces and that his composure start to leave him.

And, of course, this picture has not gone unnoticed for the dark hedgehog who turned his glare to the orange pegasus and fixed his eyes on it. He realized that Pegasus is now going to losing control of himself and attack him. This means that he need to be on full alert. Arching his eyebrows, dark hedgehog put the cigarette in his lips, then took one last puff before it ended. Exhaling smoke, he took his hand away from his face, holding his cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. As soon as he breathed a huge cloud of smoke from his mouth, he opened his fingers, causing the finished cigarette to start to fall to the ground.

Once the cigarette hit the ground, Flash rapidly spread his wings and pointed his spear on the dark creature. At this point, his composure finally dissapeared.

Girls understand his intentions and gasped in fright.

"Flash! Stop!" Twilight shouted, "That's an order!"

But it was too late. Pegasus rushed towards the hedgehog with all his strength, uttering fierce cries. But as soon as he flew to his goal, the dark the hedgehog sharply and with incredible speed knocked the spear out of his hands with his left hand and grabbed him by the throat with his right. He squeezed his throat so tight and so strong as it was in a vise. And that grip each time becoming stronger. Flash made his eyes wide, once the dark hedgehog caught him. He grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull away from his grasp, but he felt that he was not strong enough, and how with every helpless flick of its wings, and with every effort, the air in his lungs was becoming less and less. He realized that he can not afford to cope with this monster, but he realized it too late. He drew his pleading and mournful eyes into the dark hedgehog's, panting rapidly.

The dark hedgehog just glowered at him in response, reading in his eyes a plea for mercy. But he only shook his head slowly, before saying only one severe, but apt phrase.

"You little milksop!" he said coldly and sternly, before squeezing his throat with all his force. After that pegasus completely lost the ability to breathe. He took one deep breath and closed his eyes, unable to endure the terrible pain. But after five seconds, the darkness is fully formed in his eyes. Flash lost consciousness and stopped moving. Dark being shook his head in disapproval, then flung the young guard to the right, as a doormat. His unconscious body met with the ground ten meters away from the dark the hedgehog.

The girls looked shocked at the lies and immobilized body of their companion. They were unable to move, trying to understand what they have just seen was true. But a moment later, they were back on the ground and walked quickly to his side to help him.

 ***BANG***

There was an incredibly loud and deafening boom, and at the same time something strongly hit the ground in front of the girls' legs, causing them to stop and make their eyes wide again. They froze, then slowly turned towards the dark hedgehog, who was standing in the same place where he stands. But this time, he streched his left hand at their side and held some huge L-shaped thing. A hole in the barell is smoked.

"Stay where you are!" He demanded.

Twilight bared her teeth fiercely, "What have you done?!" she yelled, "You killed him!"

"Killed?" asked the hedgehog coldly and with arched eyebrows, "Oh, no, young lady, he's alive! For now!"

Twi again made her eyes wide and her mouth opened once he said those words. She slowly looked at her subordinate, to ensure that this monster is not lying. And it was true. Flash slowly and helplessly breathing, lying on the ground unconscious. Making sure that it is true Twilight slowly returned her gaze back to the mysterious stranger. He continued to take aim at them without blinking.

"White and pink girls. Grab this dweeb and get out of here." He looked at Twilight, "And you... you'll stay!"

Rarity and Pinkie gasped in surprise and shock. But then they frowned and stood before Twilight.

"You're a monster!" Rarity said coldly, "Do not even think, that we will leave our friend ..."

"Rarity." Twilight interrupted her. Rarity made wide eyes, then looked at her friend. But to meet her soothing and gentle glance.

"Please take Flash and go back to town."

"What?" Rarity protested, "No, dear. We will never leave you alone with this monster."

"Twilight, have you forgotten?" Pinkie Pie broke in, "Friends to the end. We can only win together."

"Pinkie Pie." Twilight said softly and soothingly, "Please. Sunset will not survive if anything bad happened to him. He needs help more than me. Just take him to the hospital, and go back."

The girls showed to their friend sad eyes, not wanting to leave their friend alone. But they had no choice. They squinted, then tightly hugged their friend, hugged her. Twilight, of course, hugged them back, and her eyes closed. It was possible to notice the tears flowed from her eyes, as if she sees her friends for the last time. After they had finished hugging, they looked at each other again.

"We'll be back, Twilight." Pinkie Pie said, then glanced at the the dark hedgehog and frowned, "Do you hear? We'll come back and make you pay for what you did."

Dark the hedgehog arched eyebrows, "What have I done?" he asked sarcastically, "He attacked me with a spear, and I just defended myself. You, young lady, have too biased attitude to life!" He frowned, "Get out, before I change my mind!" He cocked the gun.

Pinkie shook her head, then looked at Flash and walked toward him. She ran to him, then picked him up on her shoulders and headed towards Ponyville. Rarity watched her go before looking at Twilight.

"We'll be back soon!" she said, before quickly follow Pinkie Pie.

Alone with a powerful enemy, Twilight waited until her friends disappear from her sight, before frowning again and look at the dark hedgehog.

"I assume that you have a gun." Twilight suddenly spoke.

"Oh. You know what it is?" the dark hedgehog asked her, slightly surprised by her knowledge.

"I do." mare responded still cold, "I was in a human world. They oftenly use a firearm." She bared her teeth, "And if we're talking about the human world, then you've just knocked out boyfriend of our ambassador from the human world. She would be very unhappy that he got injured."

Dark hedgehog shook his head in disapproval and arched eyebrows. It seemed that he was not afraid of her warnings and simply took it as follows.

"I don't care, even if he's the president's husband." he said coldly and neutrally, "I asked you to stay for not to exchanging the threats." He straightened up, then raised his gun at the face level and removed the trigger, "I want to talk."

Twilight arched eyebrows, "Talk? About what?"

"I want to offer you a deal." dark hedgehog answered once hid the gun in the holster, which was hidden under his jacket and crossed his arms, "We have realized that you are not a friendly race, but try it's worth. We just need to take one thing that got to your world."

"And what is this thing?"

"I'm afraid I can not tell you that after your people attacked us in the sea, imprisoned me in jail, and then tortured. Information about this stuff is strictly secret, and knowing about allowed only to a narrow circle of persons, where there's no place for you or anyone else in your world."

"And what did you want to ask me?" Twilight asked him again.

"I want you to leave us alone." dark hedgehog said, "We don't neeed your world. We don't need any of you. We don't need any victims. We need you to stop persecuting us and gave us to do what we need to do. This thing belongs to our world, and I can't let it to got to your hands. We are obliged to return it home. We do not need your help! We do not need your advice. All we need is you do not interfere our work!"

"And when you find what you are looking for, what do you do then?" Twilight asked, not really believing him.

"We will go!" dark hedgehog replied coolly and confidently.

His words cut into the heart and mind of Twilight as the bullet that pierced her through. She narrowed her eyes, then bared his teeth and looked nowhere, starting to ponder the words of the hedgehog just told her. Had he not lying to her? What is this thing that got into their world, and they need to take back? Where did they come from? Why they attacked Rainbow Dash in the sea, if they do not need the victims? And the most important thing. Whence came these two. After all, neither he nor the other, which came to her in a castle like no one of the creatures with whom she met.

No, there were too many questions that remain unanswered. If your question is not answered, then it's all a lie. He could think of anything to avoid punishment. In the end, Twilight has repeatedly faced with this. Frowning, mare raised her head again and met his eyes. She clenched her teeth even more, making it clear she did not believe a word he said.

"Have you decided that I believe in this crap?" she asked menacingly, "Do you think that after you attacked my friend in the sea, and killed all these salts, then your words will become greater credence? All your words are just as false as your non-existent things about which you speak. I do not believe a word of it."

Dark hedgehog disappointedly narrowed his eyes and slowly shook his head from side to side. This girl was incredibly stubborn and short-sighted, refusing to believe. Crossing his arms, he said only a single sentence.

"I'm very disappointed. I thought that you and your mind will be able to come to a reasonable solution." He frowned, "But it seems that I was wrong. Lady, better do as I ask you, or case for you will turn worse."

But Twilight did not answer him. She frowned harder, then sent her energy into the horn, and her eyes were painted entirely white. She opened her wings, then slowly waved a few times before gently and slowly soar into the air. Understand at a height of about five meters, it hangs above the ground, showing her strength and power.

Her opponent, however, did not seem impressed. He just sighed in exasperation and arched eyebrows, looking up at her. But it was only the outward calm. Inside, he felt the least excitement, because this girl is not as simple as he thought in the beginning.

"So, this is how you decide." he said, "Very well!" He frowned, then got into a fighting stance, "You would be the worse of it!"

"Enough talking, hedgehog!" Twilight shouted, "Better surrender if you don't want your own fate become worse!"

But instead of answering, hedgehog grinned as supervillain, "Surrender? So fast?" he asked ominously, "Oh, no! The fun has just begun!"

He looked in front of him, then took the starting position. A moment later, he rushed away, with incredible speed. His movements was so fast that left behind a black-and-red stripe. Twilight frightened gasp as soon as I saw what he could do, and then start looking for him in panic across the arena. She realized that the battle will not be easy.

"Why don't you come up here and fight against me on equal?!" a voice was heard. His voice. And, somewhere above her. Twilight looked up at the completion of a high mountain, which was behind. She saw him there, standing at the top and looking down at her, menacingly.

"I hate when I'm forced to wait!" He shouted threatening tone.

Twilight bared her teeth in response, and then flew up. Once she caught up with him in height, they fixated their eyes on each other, exchanging furious expressions.

"Do you even know who you're dealing with?" Twilight shouted.

Suddenly, a hedgehog's eyes were painted in crimson, and he began to shine corresponding light. At this point, there arose a strong wind that was moving in a circle, provoking Twilight's hair to sway. Twilight's eyes widened once felt a strong wind rose. She realized that things are even worse than she had expected.

"You're not the only one who knows how to manipulate its own life energy!" He snarled a furious tone, "And your pathetic magic tricks are nothing compared with the power of Ultimate LifeForm!"

Twi broke down and shoot an energy beam at him. However, the hedgehog quickly dodged it, leaping to the right side. He extended his right hand toward her before screaming.

"Chaos Blade!"

From his hands broke a small but deadly beam of energy, flying straight into the violet pony. Twi gasped, then abruptly created a shield around herself. But as chaos enegry beam met with shield, it burst like a soap bubble. Twilight gasped before dodging another beam, which flew in her direction, then again and frowned at him and shot another magic attack. But the dark hedgehog again easily dodged and rushed to the right side struggled. Then he jumped on a lower level, then pulled further along the mountain road with great speed, leaving behind a strong dusty trail.

Gritting her teeth, Twilight struggling rushed after him, trying not to remain away from him and not to lose him out of sight. But it seems that she did not have enough speed to keep him in sight, because the only thing that reminded her that her goal was out of it, it's dusty trail. A minute later, she noticed how dusty trail began to fade slowly, and as the dust settled on the ground. She made her eyes wide and gasped, realizing that he was running away, then waved her wings even stronger, trying to accelerate. But it was useless. Once Twilight rounded a corner and in front of her opened a picturesque hillside, she soared a little higher, then re-froze and started to looking around, trying to find his signs.

But he was not here. He's just disappeared somewhere. She looked at the mountain behind her, where was almost no vegetation. But in addition to rocks and stones, she saw nothing. Baring her teeth and frowning, she again began to look around.

"Where are you gone?!" she shouted, "Show yourself!"

"I'm down here!" the hedgehog's voice was heard again.

Hearing it, Twilight gasped, then looked down. She could see him there, looking up at her, his arms crossed and shaking his head contemptuously. One had the feeling that he is not tired, and looked hearty. Twilight froze in shock, not knowing what to do. Then dark hedgehog, then ominously grinned, seeing that she was a little in puzzlement.

"I must say that I'm very impressed!" he said, referring to his voice teasing and contemptuous tone, "I didn't think you're able to keep up with me. Not bad."

Twilight did not answer him. She frowned even more after her horn glowed brightly. A moment later, she disappeared with a sharp and bright flash.

Dark Hedgehog questioningly arched an eyebrow. It was completely unexpected. He began abruptly looking around, trying to find her signs. And he saw her standing on the left, looking him in the eye, sternly frowning and making it clear that she is not afraid of him. Much to the hedgehog arched his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"This is something new." he said to himself.

Violet mare ominously grinned in response, perfectly heard his words, "And you'll get even more surprises!" she said, before shooting at him another beam stronger than it was before. However, as soon as the beam hit the ground and caused a small explosion, dark hedgehog disappeared into nowhere. Again. Enough to smile on the Princess' face, who wiped her forehead with left hand and sighed in relief.

"Phew, that was easier than I thought." she said to herself.

"I wouldn't say so." gloomy dark hedgehogs voice protested directly behind her. Twilight gasped again, then slowly she looked over her shoulder. Dark hedgehog, who is fifteen meters from her, sarcastically clapped, approaching slowly.

"Not bad." he said, crossing his arms, "Even very good. However, this is not enough anyway." He arched an eyebrow, "My offer still stands, girl. GIVE UP!"

Twilight threateningly bared her teeth, making it clear that she is not going to give up, "NEVER!" she shouted, before getting into a fighting stance, open the wings and shoot him an energy beam.

Dark hedgehog again easily dodged her attack, jumping to the right and shot his own chaos-attack into her. But Twilight was also not miss. She easily dodged his attack, immediately soaring up into the air. After rising to a height, she again shot him several times.

Dark Hedgehog dodged all her shots, moving so fast that his opponent did not have time to catch all of his movements. Dodging, he shot at her his chaos energy beam. Twilight again dodged the beam, then re-launched a series of attacks. Though, somewhere deep down, she knew it was useless. He was too fast for her.

-\\\\-

Through the forest thickets and trees, orange fox raced with all his speed, tightly holding hands on his bag that hung on his back. He did not seem to notice the fallen trees, deftly jumping over them, even without reducing speed. Catching could see how some soldiers with spears and swords continue this pursuit, hoping to catch him.

"Stop!" one of the guards shouted, "In the name of the law!"

Miles glanced quickly over his shoulder, flashing fury on his face.

"F*** you!" he shouted, then looked ahead and significantly accelerated. Guardians quickly began to lose his sight. They exchanged glances with each other with surprised eyes. Glancing forward, they also tried to accelerate, but the fox ran from them farther and farther away.

Miles continued his run with obstacles, jumping over trees, caving in under the branches, and gradually increasing speed to accurately break away from the tail behind him. When he reached the place where the land ends Miles strongly pushed off the ground with his right leg and jumped up high, waving his arms and legs.

The guards ran out of the trees at the moment when he jumped over half a precipice. They stopped short, noticing how the fox literally flies over the abyss.

"It's impossible!" muttered one of them.

Miles successfully landed on the other side of the chasm, bending the right knee and leaning his right hand on the ground to extinguish the jump energy. He breathed deeply and evenly, to restore the loss of air. After he breathed enough, he rose to his feet, then looked to the other side of the abyss, where the guards looked at him with shock on their faces, unable to believe that the fox can jump over the precipice.

But the fox just smiled in relief as he able to break away from the chase. Then he adjusted his bag on his back, so it was easier to carry it. He firmly grasped the two straps of his backpack, then shook his head, grinning at the guards.

"What's the matter?" he shouted mockingly, "You can not jump? HA! Losers!"

He quietly laughed at them, then turned and headed deeper into the forest at the design point of the meeting. But his calmness is melted as soon as he heard screams in the air.

"There he is!" girl's screams were heard, causing Miles to wide his eyes, "Grab him."

Miles gasped, before abruptly looking back and turning his eyes at the skies. There he saw several Pegasus flying right at him with great speed. Realizing that the chase has just begun, and that he should not hesitate, fox frowned and bared her teeth, then looked back at the forest. Without hesitation, he rushed into the thicket, knowing that there he would have a better chance than in open space.

Pegasus team, which was led by Rainbow Dash glanced at each other, as soon as they noticed that the fox continued his run through the woods.

"He is yours, girls!" Rainbow shouted, "Attack this bastard, as it should!"

They just grinned back, then glanced at the trees. They sped up, then down, and began to fly over the trees, carefully glancing through the trees, trying to see a familiar figure. They could see how the fox is running on two legs with great speed, deftly dodging and jumping over obstacles. It seemed that he did not even know that they are so close.

"Hey, fox!" shouted one of them, causing the fox lift his eyes and look up, "Better give up, if you do not want to get injured."

Miles frowned in response, then looked forward. He accelerated even more, trying to break away from them.

Pegasus' looked at each other again, then nodded to each other. Turning their eyes back to the fox, they ducked under the trees. Now the fox was right in front of them, and approached slowly. Miles once again looked over his shoulder to see where his followers. Seeing the two Pegasus' flying right behind him and slowly approaching, he again looked forward, then activated his arm canon in a paralyzing mode.

Running up a small river, he jumped over it, then quickly turned back to the jump and set his sights on them. He made one shot in each of them at a time when they were only a few meters to catch him. Each of the girls received a jolt of electricity, which instantly paralyzed their muscles and they fell with a thud on the ground. Miles, in turn, fell on his back on the other side of the river, then rolled upside down a few meters before landing on his stomach. He painfully gritted his teeth and growled to contain the pain that struck him in the moment of impact with the ground.

Opening his eyes, he quickly got to his feet. Well, as soon as he could afford, then he glanced at his pursuers. They're lying on the ground paralyzed, breathing big air portions and with bulging eyes staring at the fox.

He shook his head in disapproval, "You idiots!" he said softly and irritably.

"Girls!" Rainbow Dash's voice was heard. Miles sharply made his eyes wide, then looked up at the sky.

Dash in the company of several pegasus landed next to the injured, then sat down on her knees in front of them. She took one of their cheeks and fixed his eyes on her while the rest checked the other Pegasus.

"Hey." she called out anxiously, "Can you hear me?"

Her friend blinked her, implying that she is still alive. Thereafter Rainbow frowned, then bared teeth and got to her feet. She glanced at the fox with a menacing look.

"You bastard!" she said vehemently, "What have you done?!"

"I temporarily paralyzed them!" the fox said coldly and sternly, "This effect will take place in fifteen minutes! Of course, it's unpleasant, but it is better than broken bones or deep gunshot wounds!"

Dash got into a fighting stance, and prepared to take off on him. But then she changed her mind as Miles aimed his weapon at her.

"Ah-ah! Don't do this if you don't want to join them!" he demanded still coldly, "Leave me alone! I wish you no harm!"

"You are lying!" Rainbow growled in response, "If you do not wish us harm, you would not have attacked us in the sea!"

The fox sighed in exasperation, before shaking his head, and frowned even more, "If I wanted to wish you harm, I would've killed them!" he said sternly, then took one step back before loudly say, "Chaos Control!" and disappear with a bright flash of light.

Rainbow Dash and her group made their eyes wide, as soon as the the fox again vanished into nowhere, then quickly looked at each other, hoping that he teleported close. But it was not here. Not a single sign that he was here at all.

"What do we do now?" one of the Pegasus asked.

Rainbow Dash sighed, then picked up one of the victims, "We need to take them to the hospital!" she said, then looked at the others, "And then we go back and kick that bastard his double-tailed butt!" She spread her wings, "Let's fly!" The others nodded at her, then raised another wounded. They flew into the air, then rushed back to the town to take injured to the hospital.

-\\\\-

Miles appeared in an unknown location with a bright flash of light. He slumped to his knees and hands on the ground, coughing heavily. He's not often used Chaos Control himself, but when he used, it always turned bad, and his insides turned inside out. Figuratively. He coughed for about three minutes before calm down and begin to breathe deeply. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the ground, then growled furiously.

"I'll never use it anymore!" He rose slowly to his feet, "Shit!"

He hunched over and holding his leg, he continued to make up for the loss of air before to look around. He was still in the forest, however, is far from the spot where pegasi almost caught him. He put his arm canon back into the backpack, looking around the area. Again, dense vegetation, many trees again, and again he was completely alone. Much for him to smile in relief, then took hold of the straps his backpack. But once he got ready to leave, when suddenly ...

"Here!" a woman's voice was heard, "Ah've heard it here!"

He made his eyes wide, then slowly looked to the right, where there were numerous steps and heard this voice that gave the Texan accent. A moment later, a certain orange pony, dressed in gray jeans, brown boots and a red shirt came out of the trees, in the company of several guards. She made her eyes wide, seeing a fox, standing in the middle of the clearing, then sternly frowned and got into a fighting stance. The guards, who were standing behind her, pointed their spears and swords at him, also standing in a fighting stance.

"Da not move, partner." she said with a cold tone in his voice, "The more ya' move, the worse."

Miles, however, did not seem to hear her words. He blinked three times before frown and stoop.

"Oh, come on!" he growled in frustration, causing Applejack and the guards make their eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" Applejack asked in amazement. But there was no answer. Miles struggled rushed away. However, after the Chaos Control, he could not run at super speed for now. So he ran at normal speed, that was enough for his irritation.

"Catch him!" Applejack ordered, before running after a fox with the guards.

-\\\\-

Meanwhile, not far from here, Twilight flew over the mountain slopes, with her horn surrounded by violet aura. Her battle with the dark hedgehog was just in full swing. She carefully watched the way he ran in circles around the earth, and sent in his direction one of its attack after another, in hope that at least one of them will hit the target. But, unfortunately for her, the dark hedgehog easily dodging her attacks do not seem to notice them. Dark Hedgehog, it would seem, should have been for a long time to lose this fight, because the air was in the hands of the Twilight. But he was constantly in motion, running, jumping and tumbling with such great speed that it was hard to get into him. Violet pony inflicted a series of attacks after the other, and each time the dark hedgehog dodging these beams easily.

Doing another circle around Violet pony, he leaped into the air, then the spectacular movement and shouting "Chaos blade!", he sent another beam in her direction. Then he landed on the ground and stopped to take a short break.

 _"Shadow!"_ Tails called him on the radio. Shadow arched eyebrows, then quickly he picked up the radio and lifted it to his lips.

"Miles." he replied, "Do you reached the agreed point?"

 _"No!"_ Miles told him on the radio, _"I managed to lose a tail, but it had come with me a second."_ Shadow squinted in annoyance, _"Can you help me? I used Chaos Control, and I can not run to my full potential."_

Shadow severely bared his teeth, seeing as Twilight sent to his address a series of attacks, then rushed to the right, continuing to hold the radio in his mouth.

"I'm a little busy, Tails!" he shouted in response, "I have a date with the girl that you call a major."

 _"Damn it! Then what do I do?!"_

"Think of something!" Shadow stopped abruptly, then rushed to the left, again forcing her in circles "This is your IQ is 400, not mine! You're a grown man, Tails. Just kick teir asses!"

 _"Okay, since you refuse to help me, then just say so! Give this girl hello from me, and try to make sure that she was still alive after this date!"_

"Roger, over and out!" Shadow hung the radio back on his belt, then bared his teeth, looked forward and accelerated even more. The strongest gust was created under the influence of his super-speed, trees sagged forward and bushes, almost Skorn escaped out of the land. But that was only the beginning. But that was only the beginning. Running up the mountain Shadow ran vertically up the steep slope, not only reducing the speed and increasing it.

Twilight immediately stopped and made her eyes wide, seeing what a hedgehog that. But then she shook her head again and flew behind him, the pre-charge energy in her horn.

Shadow reached the first attack, which he met. Mechanically he slightly jumped up, then landed on a rock ledge and turned sharply on his opponent. He saw the violet mare is flying to meet him, and how her horn shines brighter and brighter as it was preparing a series of attacks. However, he did not care. He was sick of it. Fiercely baring teeth and frowning, he waved his hand in her direction before loud scream ...

"ENOUGH!"

His voice was loud enough that she heard him. Stopping and making her eyes wide, Twilight hung in the air, looking at him with a questioning look on her face.

"I repeat for the last time, that we did not come here to conquer you!" He shouted, "You stupid mares not listening to what the others people say to you!" He grinned, "I suggest you stop the fight and fly, as long as you are still intact! Leave us alone, and we will not hurt you! We just take what why we came and will leave your world! You won't even remember that we were here!"

Twilight frowned again, after he finished, "Don't you dare lie to me again!" she cried, "If you are not conquerors, and not criminals, why did you kill all those soldiers that were sent after you? Why you attacked two pegasi who just wanted to find out who you are?"

"We did not kill anyone!" Shadow shouted in response, "And we did not attack anyone!" He pointed a finger of his right hand toward her, "You silly girl! What the f*** do you thinking?"

Twilight could not stand his last words, and sent her in the horn as much energy as she could send at this point. With violent and harsh cries, she shot him the most powerful energy beam that she even could shoot.

But her opponent was only waiting for this. Shadow jumped sharply on another mountain ridge until the beam hit in the place where he had been standing. The beam destroyed ledge to the ground, creating a powerful energy blast that shattered the rock and made a huge landslide. It was enough to dark the hedgehog finally flew into a rage, knowing that she will fight to the last, and would not back down. Frowning and baring his teeth, he looked at his opponent.

Twilight was breathing deeply, filling the weakness and significant loss of air, hovering in the air, eyes closed. Opening his eyes, she looked at her opponent has a tired look. But, just to gasp again as soon as she noticed his gaze. This look, which is whole appearance said, "I've had enough!". She began to understand that all that was before, it was only a game, and now. Now she has a serious problem. She could see his eyes once again painted in crimson, and his eyeballs disappeared from his eyes. As blood-red aura surrounded his body, and as the wind began to blow around.

Shadow slowly removed the two rings from his wrists, and then put them away in his jacket pocket. Then he flexed his knuckles on his hands, making it clear that it will hurt.

Twilight came off slightly to the side so she had a better chance to dodge the attack, re-energize at the horn, then hung in the air, waiting for what will be his next move.

But the dark hedgehog just looked at her back, preparing for the epic battle.

"You want in a bad way?" he asked coldly, "Alright! You'll get in a bad way!" He extended his right hand toward her, "CHAOS SPEAR!"

A powerful beam of energy flew from his right hand. Twilight gasped, then barely dodged it. She felt the wind blew at her side, and he was blowing stronger than before, when he sent in previous attacks. Glancing back at him, she frowned again, then shot him with her attack. But it was useless, as he again dodged it. And not just ducked and jumped down from the ridges and rushed on a nearby mountain at full speed, leaving behind pores of the strongest wind. He began to play catch-up again, but this time, he played the role of catch-up. Running up a nearby mountain, he glanced around sharply again, jumped up and threw into her another Chaos Spear.

Twilight cried, then again dodged the attack. Only it was given to her even harder than before. She began to breathe deeply, then jerked to the left, hoping that she could use his own method of attack against him. She dived into the mountain trees, and then began to fly in circles through this as quickly as she was able to fly. With furrowed brow and clenched teeth, she carefully peered into the trees, hoping to find signs of her powerful opponent.

"Do you lost someone?" His voice came to her left. Twi again gasped, then I looked to the left. She saw him running beside her, his eyes still burned.

But she was not afraid. She shot him with an energy beam, however, the dark hedgehog only accelerated even faster, overtaking Twilight as if she stood on the spot. Realizing that this metot does not work, she decided to change tactics and rushed sharply to the left. She flew a few trees, and then flew into the open space and landed on the ground. Taking a deep breath and carefully looking around, Twilight start to wait until he finds her. She carefully peered through the trees, waiting for his arrival. But he did not appear. He just disappeared somewhere. She stood one minute, then two, then three.

"You definitely lost someone." Shadow's voice was heard again, causing Twilight to frown. She looked behind her. Only to see him walking slowly and leisurely along the arc, still surrounded by crimson aura and still with burning eyes.

"In my opinion, an open space, this is the last place where you can fight, lady." he said coldly and calmly, "Because there are not so many places to hide."

"I'm not going to hide from you!" Twilight snarled in response.

Shadow stopped without taking his eyes off her, "Really?" he asked, "But I think this is what you're doing now." He crossed his arms, "Or am I in some way wrong?"

"Now you'll know about it!" Twilight said before to grab a log with its magical grip and throw him. But he deftly broke the log into pieces by shooting chaos spear, then rushed to the Twi. She dodged his attack and abruptly soared into the sky. Then she levitated a few logs in the air and, up to a certain height, threw all the logs at him.

However, the hedgehog deftly dodged it, then sprinted at full speed in her direction. Leaping from trees and power attacks, he strongly jumped into the sky, then charged chaos energy in his hand.

"CHAOS BLADE!"

He shouted, and shot her another chaos-trick. Twilight dodged. With difficulties. She gasped, feeling that she loses this fight.

Shadow landed on the ground, his back to the mare, standing on top of a high cliff. He looked back at her over his shoulder. He watched as she caught her breath and once again soared into the air to prepare a new series of attacks. He grinned, then looked down and pulled down a cliff. He ran down the cliff a few hundred meters before the abrupt stop and jump to the other side. Jumping to the opposite edge of the abyss, he rushed up putting for this all his strength. With a speed three times bigger than the speed of sound, Shadow reached the top, leaving a black trail and then by inertia flew up by several hundred meters. Once the jump energy drained, dark hedgehog began to fall down from a great height, in the pose of skydivers.

Twilight, lost sight of him looking around, trying to find him, she accidentally looked up. Noticing a familiar figure Twilight bared her teeth and rushed forward.

Pony and the hedgehog "flew" towards each other for a few seconds until they are met. And the hedgehog disappeared with a bright flash of light that passed through Twilight, significantly harming her. She screamed in pain and began to lose control over their wings. She began to turn somersaults in the air from side to side. However, after some time, she curled up, then suddenly waved its wings, trying to regain the balance. Success. As she regained control, she began to look around in panic, flashing frightened attractive face. She felt even more terrible. She realized that he was just playing with her. And now for the other rules the game began. Looking around all the immediate vicinity, Twilight found that someone was looking for and again frowned and bared her teeth.

The dark hedgehog standing on the cliff top (again), shoot into a girl the most stern look in the universe, in a cool pose, placing his right foot on a rock and clenched both hands into fists. He did not take his eyes from the Princess of friendship, knowing how much dangerous she is.

"It's not too late to fly away!" Shouted Shadow warning tone "Consider this my last warning!"

Twilight again did not listen to him. She just bared her teeth even more and began to flap her wings, trying to create a gust of wind. She cahged up her horn with all her energy, which she has remained. Horn shone brightly. A moment later, she was released in the dark hedgehog his most powerful attack. A powerful beam of energy.

The dark hedgehog, realizing that he was waiting too focused on all of its energy, which remained with him, then shot his chaos-spear with a spectacular movement toward. The beam of chaos-energy met with Twilight's attack fractions of a second, and as a knife cuts the oil, it broke her attack into millions of tiny sparks. But this path is not stopped. Destroying Twilight's attack, chaos-spear continued on its way toward the violet pony.

Meanwhile, Twilight was breathing deeply, restoring power after such a powerful attack, while continuing to soar in the sky. She opened her eyes and looked at the place where it flew. But then she gasped, noticing how deadly beam flying toward her. She immediately tried to create a shield around herrself to to protect herself from the attack. But it was too late. Chaos Spear struck instantly in her horn and Twilight start to sparkle and flash, as if it had happened a short circuit. She screamed loudly and painfully, surrounded by electrical discharges. A moment later, she lost consciousness and started to fall down.

Shadow standing on one knee, restoring forces after a powerful trick. Rising to his feet, he took a deep breath, then looked at the place where it was Twilight. Only to make your eyes wide, seeing how the girl falls down from huge height. He bared his teeth fiercely, then looked around at the mountain to find something that could help him to make a good jump. Shaking his head, he struggled and rushed with incredible speed on the cliffs, leaving a black trail and a hurricane gust of wind. He could not afford to have someone killed in his fault.

When he reached the edge of the table, he pushed hard and pulled the injured to help. As he flew close, he abruptly grabbed Twilight in flight, then landed on the ground with a powerful blow. On the ground, you can see how dark the hedgehog gulp air after a crazy run, holding in his arms the body of the unconscious violet pony. Restoring the air, he opened his eyes, then looked at the injured, he was holding in his hands. She moaned painfully, showing signs of life, then slowly opened her violet eyes. The first thing she saw is two huge crimson eyes that look straight into her soul.

"Silly girl. You could have been killed." He said calmly. Twilight was too weak to answer. A moment later, she completely had fainted.

...

 **And so on and so forth.**

 **In general, if you realize that in the beginning "Operation Friendship" was supposed to be a cruel and cynical thriller. And in this way I wrote it a little over a year ago. And immediately respond to questions. Yes, there will also be a Silvarity couple. But, I decided to rewrite. Do you think I acted correctly, and I should leave "Operation Friendship" in the original format?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The test chapter number 2.** **Be sure to leave your feedback in the comments.**

* * *

-/-/-

In "Ever-free forest" was opaque darkness. The only source of light was the light from the moon, which is somehow covered the forest thickets. Open fields were well covered, but those were only small islands that are between the dark, does not transmit light, forest thickets. On the ground, littered with branches that had fallen from the trees, and a small amount of fallen leaves. No, it was not a sign of autumn. After all, until the autumn for another three months at least. This indicated that some of the leaves simply fell off.

Through the forest thickets, thoughtlessly and doomed, orange double-tailed fox wandered. Holding in his left hand his trademark arm cannon, which with him for many years. Under his boots crunching fallen branches and leaves, and he lowered his head, stooped and sometimes kicking stones that was under his feet. With the squint in his eyes, and with sadness in his heart, Miles tried to erode many negative thoughts out of his head. Thoughts about everything what happened lately. This misunderstanding in the sea, about this idiotic pursuit, about Shadow is seriously injured and is now in a coma. All these things. As well as the home. About the home, which he had not seen for more than two months. All his friends, who consider them dead. At least, he thought about it. After all, no one can get out of the deadly trap that had caught him there, at the base. Before they jumped into the portal.

Closing his eyes and heaved a deep sigh of exhaustion, he straightened up, then opened his eyes again. However, tired and sad look is now replaced by a frowning and concentrated. He turned his head to the right, and then left. Then he stopped and put his right hand on the waist. In the thickets he could see nothing. Only darkness, despair and wild animal sounds coming from somewhere in the distance.

But for some reason, there was a smile on the corners of his mouth. Maybe he just did not see any kind of despair here.

"A dangerous place at night, huh?" he murmured quietly and with hoarseness in his voice, "I beg of you." He looked to the right, "My house is much more dangerous than this forest."

He looked around again, after his grin disappeared from his face, then shook his head and continued to mindlessly wander in the woods, hoping perhaps that will meet at least someone to whom he could express his concern.

 ***Crack***

There was a cracked branch somewhere nearby. It was enough to the fox gasped and frowned sharply and bared her teeth. Miles turned abruptly toward the source of the noise and pointed his cannon in that direction. There through the bushes he saw something moving. Something tall. And something white. But undergrowth was so thick that he could not make out anything. But he did not move, trying to focus on the possible dangers. He took one step towards the expected hazard and squatted.

"Whoever you may be, don't you dare to play these jokes on me!" he threatened, "I won't go back to this fu...king town! You lose your time! You better come home and sleep enough properly!"

But no one answered him. However, he saw a silhouette stopped. It is not known who it was, but it was probably one of the guards who watch over them. However, no one answered him, even after his position was disclosed. It was enough to Miles questioningly arched his eyebrows.

"Hey, are you deaf?" he called out, "You're exposed. Your surveillance is no longer meaningful. Come out from there."

Again, there was no answer. Instead of answering, this is something that is behind bushes begin to remove deeper into the bushes, a loud rustling leaves crunching and fallen branches. Much to Miles made his eyes wide. He straightened up, then surprised his gaze fixed on the spot where he had seen the creature that pursues him.

Suddenly, through the bushes, he saw a bright light, that immediately broke up the forest darkness. It was a bright glow. Bright enough to Miles saw that this is a forest in daylight. Some animals ran away as soon as the rays of light touched them. But Miles did not run away. For some reason, it seemed to him that from this glow carries warm. What's pretty unusual for such places. And it seemed that this light invites him along.

Soon, the light made a few laps, and then began to dissapear. Darkness once again began to fall on the trees. Miles quietly gasped, seeing it and then he shook his head and hung it on the hand cannon belt. He followed the light in the forest thickets, overgrown bushes pushing hands. However, the light does not stop. He continued to move away from our fox, leading him somewhere far away. Fox just followed him feeling that it is not just and that he must follow the light. He did not know why, but he knew that he must.

About four minutes, he continued to follow that light as if hypnotized. Soon, however, he saw a bright light flew into the air. Beaming through the trees, the light finally went out, leaving the fox alone with himself. Fox arched his eyebrows in puzzlement and surprise. Is this light just teasing him, giving false hope? No, it can not be. Looking up to where the light was gone, Miles lowered his head and looked ahead. There, in front, he saw the stars and the moon shine in the sky. It looks into the open. Arching his eyebrows, he continued his way forward, climbing up the gentle slopes.

His future path was short. A few moments later, he came upon a cliff with a lone tree, lying under the stars. Once here, he froze. His eyes were wide with surprise and admiration at how beautiful this place is. He took a few steps forward, was a huge tree with broad, thick trunk and dense foliage, hanging from the branches. Focusing on the edge of a cliff, he glanced at the horizon opened before him. Here this region, from whence he came was in full view.

"Wow!" he moaned softly, admiring the beauty of the local landscape. Glade was on the cliff overlooking a forest about 500-600 meters. The view from there was amazing and nothing could compare with it. Fox could easily see literally every corner and every tree. In the distance could be seen Ponyville, lit by night lights. In the middle of the night, this town seemed quiet, cozy and completely harmless. Not that Miles had seen an hour ago, when he was in the hospital. This spectacle has created a calming effect so that even the fox could feel it, in spite of all the experiences of the past two and a half months. He threw his hands up and reached for the sky. He closed his eyes and lifted his head up. Then he took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. After this time, he opened his eyes, staring at the full moon, and exhaled air. Feeling some relief, Miles returned his gaze to the side of the town and fixed his eyes on it.

Suddenly, the right of the town he saw on the night road flash two lights. One was purple, and the other was purple. And they shone bright enough that they can be seen even at a distance. These lights were directed somewhere away from the city. But where? Once his curiosity overcame him, he arched his eyebrows, then took the binoculars from his belt bag. Then he raised the binoculars to his eyes and looked inside to find out who it was. Digital zoom in the binoculars was large enough that he turned to see who it could be. And once it brought close enough, he saw on the way striding figures of five pony-girls who with smiles on their faces had something to discuss. He saw violet and white pony charged their energy in their horns and they were shining brightly. He did not hear what they were saying, but by the movement of the lips of one of them, he was able to define the word "drink". Yes, it was exactly what he needed at this moment. The grin shone on his face, then he put the binoculars back into the bag.

"Yes, it's a good idea." He said once he pulled out of the bag a flask of booze. With a grin on his face, he opened the flag and took a few sips. Having swallowed the drink, Miles removed the jar from the lips, closed his eyes and sighed deeply with relief. He opened his eyes again to look at the jar. The smirk had not gone from his face.

"This is so much better." he said to himself, then looked up at the tree, which stood on that cliff. Shaking his head, he walked over to the tree, then on the grass and leaned against his trunk. He rested his head on a tree and again stared at the horizon, watching the stars shine above the mountains. He rested his head on this tree, and stared at the horizon watching the stars shine above the mountains. But without a smirk on his lips, which have long disappeared and been replaced by an ordinary countenance, which causes severe fatigue.

"What am I doing?" He wondered aloud, "Even when Shadow wake up, we still have to work with theese ponies, because they know their world better than we do." He lowered his eyes in exasperation, "I hate to state the obvious facts!" He glanced at the flask, then shrugged and took a few sips. Swallowing a drink, Miles grinned again, feeling that he has become good and looked at the flask, holding it at eye level.

"Well, it could be worse, Miles." he said to himself with a slight tone of enthusiasm in his voice, "At least you have Jack Daniels."

"May I ask what Jack Daniels is?" Was heard a soft female bewitching voice. Miles reacted to it instantly. He abruptly jumped to his feet, grabbed his arm cannon, then aimed toward the source of the voice, which was to his left. However, what he saw stopped him from shooting. He gasped in delight, then dropped his arms and took one step back.

The source of this voice was a tall woman, of course mare. It was all white. Her incredibly long multicolored hair as if swaying in the wind, which was not, as her long tail. She had a long horn on his forehead, which glowed slightly. She was wearing a white dress, knee-length is a tight-fitting her beautiful figure. On her feet she wore a pair of high heels. It had several golden pattern on the dress. However, most of Miles interested her eyes. This warm and calm look he understood even without words. He could have sworn that he saw a slight smile on the corner of her lips. He also felt that it literally shines like the sun itself.

Miles froze. He could not move, because he understood what he sees before him. He put the gun back in his belt, then he raised both hands and cover his eyes with it.

"It's a glitch!" he muttered to himself softly, "It's just a glitch!" He opened his eyes again. But this time, he was here all alone. The woman he had just seen in front of a vanished as if she had never existed. Miles raised an eyebrow, then rubbed his eyes. Opening them again, he saw no one. A sigh of disappointment flew from his lips, and then he looked at the flask and shook his head.

"I'm drinking too much." Irritable tone he said to himself.

"I absolutely agree with the fact that drinking alcohol is bad." Was heard a familiar voice. Miles cried out and jumped, then he turned to the source, "But sometimes you can afford to relax, especially after a hard day!" It was her, the same mare he had seen earlier. She sat on the edge of the cliff, crossing legs and giving her gaze to the horizon. Miles could not believe his eyes. It was not a glitch. This is reality. She's really here. But he still could not believe it. He glanced at the flask with a drink again, then hid it back in the bag. Then he slapped himself in the face to make sure he does not sleep. Strong enough to cause considerable pain itself.

"Ouch!" he growled.

His screams were enough to mare, who was sitting on the edge of a cliff, arched eyebrows, then looked at him. But what she saw was a young fox rubs himself on his cheek where he had just punched himself. He quietly swearing, hoping she will not understand his words. She did not catch his words, but still giggled over his behavior as a small smile flashed across her face. Shaking her head, she looked again at the horizon, deciding to enjoy the beautiful views of the horizon.

Miles, however, felt no relief even after he realized that it was not a hallucination. He still could not believe his eyes. He took another cautious step toward her, then stopped, trying to keep a distance, just in case.

"It's not a dream." Was the first sentence that came to his mind. Hearing his words, mare gently smiled, then shook her head, eyes fixed on the horizon. Fox sat down beside her on the edge of the cliff, in turn, looking at her.

"And not an alcohol hallucination." he spoke again.

Unable to hold back laughter, alicorn giggled again, then her eye looked at him.

"Did you drink so much that you have ponies haunted for you?" she asked quietly and charmingly.

Miles' eyes narrowed, then turned his gaze to the horizon, "Yes. Recently, I was often visited by such thoughts." He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his left hand, "No offense, Princess."

Celestia realized that he knew who she was, then turned her head toward him.

"So it makes no sense to me to introduce myself?"

"No." Miles said, without opening his eyes, "I have seen many of your portraits, and the girl who picked me up at the beach, told me about you." He opened one eye, then looked at her, "You are Celestia. The ruler of this world."

"I am impressed young fox. Apparently you were familiar with many princesses." Celestia told him.

Miles opened both eyes and turned his head toward her.

"I'm not boasting in any case, but one such person as a sister for me." he said with a smile, then I looked again at the horizon, "As a sister." He sighed, looking at the horizon, and then the smile vanished from his face, because his mind was again filled with thoughts of home. Celestia, of course noticed the changes in his face, however, decided not to comfort him and just sat down closer.

"Do you miss them?" she asked softly.

"You have no idea how much." He said a sad tone, then he turned his gaze back to the sun princess, "But it seems to me that they do not miss."

"Why do you say that?" Celestia asked, "If they are your real friends, they will never lose a hope for your return!"

"Yes, they did." Miles said sadly, then stared at the horizon, "They think that we're dead."

Celestia intrigued arched eyebrows, as soon as he said it. But then she remembered the story that Luna told her recently and sadly sighed. She returned her gaze back to the horizon, still with a sad look. At that moment, she felt helpless. Or simply did not want to add fuel to the fire.

"Why are you here?" Miles suddenly asked her.

The alicorn frowned, then turned her eyes to him.

"I wanted to personally meet with two unusual creations, capable of coping with the best soldiers of my garrison!" She said as her voice sounded in solemn and majestic manner, "Frankly, I was even frightened by this fact. You only have two, but both of you are standing a few hundred of my soldiers. But my fear was replaced by curiosity, when I learned that no one of the guards sent to catch you and your friend did not die!" she arched an eyebrow, "How did you do it?"

"Technologies." Miles said, "On my planet, technological progress allows you to create a weapon that works on the laser energy and the energy of light. Against soldiers who are armed only with swords and spears, it gives you a tremendous advantage." He looked at the horizon, "Plus one more thing about which I will tell you, when my companion wakes up."

"Interesting." Celestia said with a grin, "You have to show me how to use it. Just out of curiosity."

Miles smiled over her friendliness and charming voice. He looked at her corner of my eye and nodded to her.

"Always." he said, "And yet, I am surprised that you came here without protection, all alone." He made his eyes wide, "Do not think of an insult, but it looks strange."

Celestia giggled, "Believe me, young fox. In order to deal with me, only one of your weapons you will not be enough."

Miles raised his hands in a sign of protection, "I believe you." He said, "Do not get angry."

"I'm not going to." Celestia said again, "I realized that you do not want to harm us." she again looked at the horizon, "But, unfortunately, I can not control everyone and everything and I can not personally see to everything. I can give orders, though not always at my best to personally intervene in some conflicts. Fortunately Luna volunteered. She told me that you told her. And what happened to your friend, especially. I'm sorry."

Miles frowned and shook his head, "Princess, you do not need to regret." He said, "It wasn't your fault. It was a horrible mistake and that's it." He sighed, then closed his eyes and lowered his head, "Although this misunderstanding caused a terrible commotion. My companion is now in a coma with a huge hole in his chest. And who knows whether he will recover or not."

Celestia motherly smiled at him, "He'll be back." she said, "You'll see." She put her hand on his left shoulder, "You need to hope for the best."

Miles drew his gaze to her. But only to meet with her gentle smile and this wise woman's eyes. Although at this time of sadness and unwillingness to listen to anyone who is somehow connected with the world still prevailed, but he felt much better than it was before. Shaking his head, Miles softly and gently removed her hand from his shoulder. Then he resettled little further and again looked at the horizon.

"My whole life is one big hope for the best, Princess." he said with a hint of irritation, then looked at his right hand, "From my very childhood, I lived in hope that someone will save my life. When I was older, I lived in hope that one day we will win in this war." he clenched his right hand into a fist, "When I and my companion got into your world, I began to live in hope that we get home." He closed his eyes, sighed, then dropped his hand on his right knee, "And now I have to live in hope that Shadow will recover." He opened his eyes, then looked ahead, "I don't want to live only in hope again! That's enough!"

Celestia disapprovingly sighed and shook her head, but the smile is still not vanished from her face.

"But you now have no choice, young fox." she said, "What can you do to your friend recovered? Do you know any spells to heal terrible wounds?"

Fox looked at her with sad eyes.

Celestia chuckled, then looked at the horizon, "Of course not."

"It was you that light I saw in the bushes." Miles spoke, trying to change the subject of conversation.

"Mmm-hm." Celestia nodded with a grin and without taking eyes off the horizon, "I wanted to talk to you." She looked at him, "And the old and gloomy forest, filled with various monsters is not a good place to talk."

"Yes indeed." Miles reluctantly agreed, "But if you knew where I went, then it turns out ..."

"I heard and saw your fiery speech that you said to my friends." Celestia finished his guess, "It was impressive, I have to admit." She arched her eyebrows, still smiling, "Although you tipped with emotion, young fox."

The fox made his eyes wide. She saw everything. This fact added a hint of awkwardness into an awkward situation. However, a reminder about the mane six, who are the latest persons in this universe he wanted to see, forced him to frown and shake his head. He rose to his feet, then walked away from his companion. Celestia, however, remained calm. She realized that negative emotions once again filled his mind, but did nothing. She knew that the fox is now in a desperate situation and irritation will pass as quickly as the flash. She just fixed her eyes on him, then got up to her feet.

Standing with his back to the sun princess, Miles looked at the grass with an angry and irritated eyes, in an attempt to keep it all to himself.

"If you come to arrest me because I was rude to your friends, then do it." he said, then looked back at her over his shoulder, "I'm not sorry at all for my words. They heard what they needed to hear."

Celestia sighed, "Young Miles. If I had wanted to arrest you, I would do this in Ponyville." she said quietly and charmingly, "I told you, I'm here not for that." She smiled, "I didn't even stop you when you spoke."

"But why?" Miles asked.

"Because Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends must been to hear those words." Celestia replied, "And believe me, as a woman who knows them for a long time, I promise that they'll understand everything." She came closer to him and put her right hand on his shoulder, "But that does not mean that you have to do nothing."

Looking up at her, because of the large difference in growth, Miles intrigued arched eyebrows, making it clear that he will listen to her every word.

"Do not hold a grudge against them for what they have done." Celestia continued her thought, "They have never seen a beings like you and your friend." She removed her hand from his shoulder, "Just show your best side."

"I tried, princess." Miles sadly and quietly said, then spread his hands, "But it only led to the worst." he dropped his hands, "They did not believe me, tried to arrest me without a reason, and then there was this stupid chase, which forced us to hide."

"But we all deserve a second chance." Celestia gently replied to him, "Am I right?"

"Right." Miles answered with a sigh.

Celestia looked toward the forest, and then even more smile appeared on her face, as if she saw someone there. Or felt. Glancing back at Miles, she crossed her arms.

"Then act." she said, "Answer the trust to trust in the direction of Twilight and her friends."

"What?" Miles asked, "What are you talking about? What trust?"

Celestia chuckled in response, "Soon you yourself will know about it." she said playfully, trying to lift his mood.

But the fox just hunched irritably, then turned away again from alicorn and looked down on the grass, eyes narrowing. He took a few steps toward the edge of the cliff, then stopped and looked down. High. Very high. The whole forest is seen here. Slightly raising his eyes, he again looked at Ponyville. The trust? What kind of trust? For him, the amount of meaning in these words is _zero_. She literally says riddles, from which it is difficult to understand anything.

"No offense, Your Highness, but I'm not very good with riddles and surprises." he said calmly and politely, "Your sister gave me to understand that I can trust her, and you gave me to understand that I can trust you, but I don't quite understand what you mean with your words." He looked back at her over his shoulder, "Just tell me ..."

He interrupted himself and made his eyes wide, seeing that he was standing here all alone. Celestia, who was standing here just a few meters away, just vanished. Much Miles to puzzlement. He arched his eyebrows, then looked up. Then he looked around on all sides, trying to find at least one sign of her presence. However, he found nothing. She's gone. Or was it really a hallucination? Is Princess Celestia was here and talked to him? What for? Why is it important for her to Miles forgive Twilight and her friends? He couldn't know the answer to this question, but one idea is still stuck in his head. Frowned and lowered his head, he began to walk along the edge of the cliff, down the words that she said to him.

"Give them a chance." he muttered to himself, "Give them a chance. Give them a chance ..."

After a few moments he froze, then he lifted his head and looked at the bright moon shining in the sky.

"Answering the trust to trust." he again murmured, "I would have done as you asked, but I don't know what it means."

"Miles." girl's voice called to him out of the woods. Miles gasped, then looked toward the forest, where he had heard it.

"What the fu..."

"Miles, where are you?" again could be heard from the forest, breaking his curses. Now the fox was surprised even more. He groaned, then rubbed his forehead with his right hand. Opening his eyes again, he frowned, then went into the forest to find out who owns that voice. Although he had a guess about it.

"Miles, please, answer me." A voice called him again and again.

Fox continued to follow the voice of its owner approaching closer and closer through the bushes and thickets. He moved quickly, though not full speed. But it was fast enough to quickly overcome the distance between the rock and the owner of that voice. As we move forward, he approached closer, since the voice grew louder.

"Miles." a voice called again.

But this time, it sounded very close. Fox stopped, then frowned. He slowly walked over to one of broad trees, then peered around the corner. He arched his eyebrows questioningly, as soon as he saw who it was. It was a yellow pony with a pink mane and tail. She was wearing a green t-shirt, white jeans and sneakers. And a white jacket over a T-shirt. She nervously and cautiously looked around, clutching both hands on the shoulders, and making cautious steps. It was Fluttershy. She was here. In the woods. Looking for him. WHAT?

Now the fox was completely shocked. He shook his head violently, then frowned slightly and bared his teeth. Not in anger, but in surprise.

"Why are you here?" he muttered, "Why am I needed you?"

He then looked up and scanned the tree branches. They were wide thick and strong, and certainly able to withstand any weight. Grinning, Miles looked back on the mare, who still walked the moonlight lit areas, then disappeared behind a tree.

"Miles." Fluttershy again called him, then cringed slightly and grinned nervously. Her eyes scanned the area, hoping to see at least one sign of his presence in the forest. But she did not find anything. Sighing, she stopped, then looked around again. Dropping hands and hid them in his pockets, Fluttershy carefully peered into the bushes, hoping that he's here somewhere. But all she saw was a dark and dense thickets, from which came the sounds of animals. Shaking her head, the mare raised her hands and put them in tube-form around the lips.

"Miles!" she called again. But no one did not answer her back. Then she sighed in exasperation, then sat down on a nearby log and squinted. She leaned her head on her right hand, then looked forward. Where could he be? Maybe he's back in town? Or he flew to another city? But his companion is here, and he probably would not have done this. Nobody throws his friends. Or someone still makes an exception? Unknown. Sighing, Fluttershy stood on legs, then frowned again and looked around the forest.

"I know you're here somewhere." She thought out loud, "You couldn't go far."

"What makes you think so?" A deep male voice came echoing somewhere nearby. Enough to Fluttershy gasped quietly and made her eyes wide. She looked around sharply. First left, then right. However, there was empty. Besides bushes and trees, there was no one here. She arched an eyebrow questioningly, while continuing looking around.

"Hey, we're flying creatures." Miles's voice playfully teased her. The mare didn't keep her emotions and giggled over a statement of fact. A smile flashed on her charming face, and then she began to scrutinize the tree branches, knowing that he was out there somewhere. Her guess materialize as soon as she noticed someone's silhouette in the shade of a tree.

"And all the flying creatures have only one way." silhouette told her.

Smirking and crossing her arms, Fluttershy has fixed her gaze on that silhouette, waiting for the next step.

"And where's this way leads?" she asked him also playfully.

Silhouette instead of answering soared into the air, then came down from the tree, coming out into the moonlight. Through the faint glow could be seen the figure of an orange fox, dressed in brown pants and vest, as well as black gloves and boots and a red scarf around his neck. Going down to the ground, Miles grinned back at her, crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows in response action for action.

"Up." he said to her in response to a predetermined question.

Fluttershy was relieved, seeing the figure of the alien here in front of her and let out a deep sigh of relief. Then she opened her eyes again and smiled at him, letting him know that she was a friend, not an enemy. Because, after all, she is well to remember what happened there in the town. She shyly waved to him with right hand.

"Um ... hi." she said in her trademark shy tone.

"Hi." said Miles, who found it very cute, "Don't you think that now is absolutely not the time for walking in the woods?"

"I know." Fluttershy said, "I just ... well ... wanted to make sure you're okay." She cringed slightly, "I mean, if you do not mind."

"It's very nice of you, Fluttershy." Miles replied, "But ..." He spread his hands, "As you can see, I'm fine." He crossed his arms, "You can go home."

"But, is it okay to stay here alone for you?" the pony asked again.

Miles looked up and scanned the treetops, "Pretty much. Yeah." he said, "I need to be alone to think about many things." He looked at her, "Maybe I should walk you home?"

Fluttershy blushed (Fluttershy is so Fluttershy), "Um ... no thanks." she said, "I just ... I just ..."

Miles laughed amiably over her shyness. He had real bad reallationships with all of her friends, but she seemed to him an impossible cutie. Her attempts to seem friendly, worked on it, and he decided to make an exception.

"Just what?" he asked, also friendly.

"Well, I..."

"Okay, I get it." Miles interrupted her, "You want to talk."

Mare raised her head, then frowned and nodded, "Yes." she said confidently, "Miles, I ..." she sighed, "I know that you want to get rid of me, but nopony should be alone." She looked around the forest, "Especially in a place like this." She looked at him.

Miles rolled his eyes to the top, still smiling. Even her insistence seemed very cute. Glancing back at her, he smiled even wider.

"You're always talking like that?" he asked jokingly and friendly.

Fluttershy gasped in fright and covered her face with hair. She thought that she offended him. Miles questioningly arched his eyebrows, as soon as the smile disappeared from his face. The mare began to slowly back away.

"Sorry." she pleaded, "I did not mean to offend you."

"Hey, hey, hey." Miles called her, stretching out his right hand, "Calm down. Don't be nervous." Fluttershy stopped, "I asked out of curiosity, and not more than that. You did not offend me."

After his words, the yellow pony continued to stand where she stood, blinked twice, still hiding her face behind her mane.

"Really?" she asked anxiously.

Miles smiled again and shook his head, "Not at all." he said kindly and gently. This tone was enough to Fluttershy relieved. She stood up again, then fixed her hair and nodded.

"Good." was the only word she spoke.

"Good." Miles repeated her, "But, this is not the best place to talk." He nodded towards the bush, "Follow me." Then he went into the bush.

Having made her eyes wide Fluttershy gasped as soon as he started to walk away. She shook her head, then quickly ran after him.

"Where are you?" She asked once catch the fugitive.

The fox looked at her, "In a more pleasant place." He turned back to face the path.

For a moment, Fluttershy stopped, _"About what is he saying?"_ she thought to herself, then continued to follow him. The next few minutes wandering duo continued to wade through the thickets, parting the bushes and branches of arms, clearing his way and hoping. None of them said a word during that time. In Fluttershy, however, had doubts about his intentions, but she decided to ignore it and meekly followed him.

Some time later, the two reached their destination. Going out on a clean edge of the cliff, Fluttershy gasped in amazement. She smiled as she saw a beautiful sight. The stars and the moon, which shone in the sky, only intensified the effect. She sighed joyfully, before glancing at the fox, who was now sitting under a tree and staring intently at the horizon. She could see the tired look in his eyes, and a slight reddening of the whites, which indicated that he was tired. Shaking her head, she came close to him and sat down beside him.

After hearing how she sat next to the fox turned to her, "Well, how is that?" he asked.

"This is a very beautiful place." Fluttershy said with a smile, "How long have you found it?"

"About forty minutes ago." Miles said quietly and with hoarseness in the voice, then returned his gaze to the horizon, "I have to admit that the stars and the moon shine much brighter here than in our home." he looked at her, "What do you want to talk?"

Fluttershy took a deep breath once I realized that the time has come, then frowned, before speaking.

"What did you say to girls and Spike out there in the city, it was pretty rough."

Miles blinked, realizing finally what will be a conversation, then looked at the horizon.

"I know." he said quietly, "But it was what you all needed to hear. And I told them that. Plus, they have angered me." he took from his bag a flask of booze, "I could no longer control myself, especially after the antics of your rainbow haired friend." He raised the flask to his lips, then started drinking booze.

"But in fact it could be said more polite." Fluttershy replied, causing Miles to look at her, still drinking, "You scared us all. You're screaming at us. And ..." she sighed, then looked with a sad face on the horizon, "And you almost killed that little bird you caught."

Miles finished drink, then put the jar on the lips. He looked at Fluttershy with arched eyebrows, turning his head toward her. And grinned.

"I'll tell you a secret." he said, causing the mare to look at him, "I would never have caused harm to this animal." He looked at the horizon, "It was not the first time when I do so." He leaned against the tree trunk, "Although I eat meat, I hate to see when someone is hurting animals."

"You are telling the truth?" Fluttershy asked him.

Miles nodded, his eyes fixed on the horizon, "No doubt." he said calmly and quietly, "I was taught how to do it. The most important thing is to properly distribute the forces, and not to overdo it, otherwise it will be bad."

"Who taught you that?" Fluttershy asked.

"One of my friends." Miles replied sadly.

Fluttershy moved closer, before continuing the conversation, "Can you tell me?" she asked.

Miles looked at her arching eyebrows, "About what?" He said, "On my world?"

Fluttershy nodded with a smile, "Yes. If it's okay for you."

But the fox somehow felt sad. He shook his head, before looking at the horizon.

"This is the problem that I do not really want to talk about my home." he said, with sadness in his voice, "More than twenty years war raged in my world. I have nothing to tell you." He leaned his head on his right hand, "All my friends are members of resistance groups that fought against the tyranny of a crazy psychopath and his army of blockheads." He looked at her, "Absolutely nothing interesting."

Fluttershy sad sigh, then lowered her head, "Um ... I'm sorry." she said.

Miles shook his head, "It's okay." he said, then looked ahead, "It's a part of my life that I have to live for the rest of my days. Sooner or later, I would have to talk about it."

"Um ... Maybe you can tell about it now?" Fluttershy asked again, as her attractive face appeared curiosity, "To you been easier afterwards."

Miles raised an eyebrow, afterwards glanced at her corner of my eye. And then sighed and shook his head, "I ..." He closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree trunk, "I can't."

Mare did not give up. She sat down next to him very close, so that only a few centimeters left between them. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she immediately drew his attention to herself. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You just apologized for having asked such a personal question." he said, tired and depressed.

"But you said that it is okay for you." Fluttershy asked him with a smile, "Miles, please. You will be much better if you talk to someone."

Rolling his eyes and glancing ahead, Miles realized that he had no choice. As if he did not resist, he had already begun, and therefore he need to finish. He smiled faintly, still looking at the horizon.

"Where would I start?" he asked wearily, but with a tone of playfulness in his voice.

"There, on your planet, everyone the same as you?"

"Basically." Miles said as looked at her, "It is true that there is not a second of the same double-tailed fox like me, but on the structure and biology, we all belong to the same form of life." He sighed, "But we do not have much as it was before the war."

"What war?" Fluttershy asked again, "This war has to do to what you said then in the town?"

"A hundred f***ing percent." he raised his eyes and looked at her, "I was born after the beginning of the war, but I saw the scale of destruction." He sat up afterwards looked at the horizon, "I saw all these ruined cities, mountains of corpses that were scattered around the world." He smiled sadly, afterwards sobbed, "You can imagine what was going through my mind when I saw this?" he sobbed again, "That bastard, who started it all, just took it and destroyed more than half the world's population, and those who survived had to live in fear of being destroyed if not today, then tomorrow. For many years we have tried to destroy him and his army and bring him to justice for what he had done." He sobbed again, "Every time when we were close to victory, he timidly ran and hid. He hid so well that we just could not find it." sob, "And when we were able to catch it, then court, he laughed." Miles began to laugh hysterically as soon as his mind filled with memories of the past, "He just laughed. He was reminded about all those whom he had killed, and whose lives he destroyed, and he just laughed." Miles was no longer able to restrain emotions and began to quietly cry in front of his interlocutor, "And now. Now I and my companion, who participated in his arrest and escorted him to prison, accused in the same crimes, which he was." He shook his head, before closing her eyes, "Bloody irony! Damn you! Damn everything"

This was the limit. No longer able to restrain his emotions and sadness, Miles felt a strong nervous breakdown and started to cry. He was already spit on everything, and even more do not care that he was not alone. All he wanted was to forget. Forget all that has happened over the past two days.

However, this was before he felt someone put his arms around his chest and held him back. He quietly gasped, then he frowned and bared his teeth. He firmly and strongly grabbed the hand of one who grabbed him.

"Aye." Fluttershy squeaked, "Miles, please do not do this. This is me. I do not want to hurt you."

Miles slowly widened his eyes, afterwards loosened his grip. He slowly looked back, but only to see how Fluttershy, with closed eyes and spread wings, tightly clung to him. He realized that she just wanted to calm him down and prevent it from further breakdown. But he did not believe that this is happening. He was breathing deeply and slowly, recovering his breath and nerves, despite the yellow pony and how it continues to cling to him from the back, clasping tightly around his chest, but then he just closed his eyes and lowered his head. Now, he finally realized that Celestia meant when she said, "Answer the trust to trust!".

Fluttershy, in turn, continued to hug him, holding him to her, so he calmed down and burst into hysterics. Her eyes were still closed. Whatever happens, she should not lose grip.

"Sorry." Miles's voice spoke to her, causing her to open her eyes and look at him. She could see his eyes slightly open, and as the tears poured out.

"I'm sorry. I ... I did not mean to hurt you." foxes moaned softly and sadly, then began to remove her hands from his chest, "You'd better go."

Before he could react, the yellow pony tightened his grip again and clung to him, "No." she replied, "I won't leave you alone. Especially in this condition."

Miles was unable either to agree or argue to her. All he managed to do is to close his eyes again and lowered his head. Fluttershy, who rested his head on his right shoulder, with opened eyes and looked nowhere.

"This I have to apologize." she said softly, gently and monotonously, "I'm sorry for being asked too personal question. I am very, very sorry that you had to go through all this." She smiled, afterwards raised her head and looked at him, "But you should know that time is always treats even the most terrible wounds."

"I know." Miles said softly to her, and then he did something that none of it did not expect. He just leaned back against the yellow pony, and rested her head on his right shoulder. However, Fluttershy responded to this quite calmly, knowing that now it is just what he needs. She hugged him tighter and pressed her head against his. Once created a feeling that a sister her calms brother or as the girl's soothes her boyfriend. In general, the picture as a picture. Nothing special about this is not to be seen. However, for some reason on Fluttershy's face a smile appeared, that showed a happiness in large quantities. Somehow it made her happy. Opening her eyes, she looked at the full moon shining in the sky.

"Hey." Miles's voice called her, causing her to turn her eyes to him, "Thank you." the fox told her wearily, and with gratitude in his voice. Fluttershy, still smiling, closed her eyes, continuing her warm and soothing embrace.

"It's my pleasure." she whispered back. Miles, in turn, looked at the yellow pony, holding her hands over her eyes slightly open and rarely sobbing. Then he closed his eyes, and as soon as remembered his conversation with Celestia, easy smile flashed across his face.

 _"They will get their second chance, Princess."_ it was only the thought that flashed through his mind.

-/-

 **The second test head exposed on your judgment. Here are a few lighter side of this story, the first meeting of Tails and Princess Celestia, and light hints at his relationship with Fluttershy. Slightly nor less than 7700 words, and this is only a third of the original chapter.**

 **Do not forget to leave your opinion about this story, and help me make a decision.**


End file.
